<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When you see my face, hope it gives you hell by elSpaceAvenger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364564">When you see my face, hope it gives you hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elSpaceAvenger/pseuds/elSpaceAvenger'>elSpaceAvenger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4x22, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elSpaceAvenger/pseuds/elSpaceAvenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small but significant change to the reveal scene in 4x22. <br/>I don’t know how to summarize this without a spoiler so just give it a shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When you see my face, hope it gives you hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s a little bit late but I finally watched season 4 and now saw the trailer for season 5. As it looks like Lena’s turning evil the next season and this is exactly the storyline I’ve been dreading since season 2 because it’s too predictable, but I kind of also really liked the reveal scene in 4x22 (because damn, that was some acting), I decided to have my own little take on the scene. <br/>So, this is an alternate version for the reveal. Everything’s canon up to the scene where Lex tells Lena that Kara is Supergirl.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stumbled out of the portal, breathing heavily when something pierced the skin of his neck. Feeling the pain pushing through his skin and his energy leaving he heard her voice. He stumbled out of the portal, breathing heavily when something pierced the skin of his neck. Feeling the pain pushing through his skin and his energy leaving he heard her voice. </p>
<p>
  <cite>“No more superpowers for you. “</cite>
</p>
<p>He knew the voice and he knew who it was. Still laying on the ground, he turned around to face her.</p>
<p>
  <cite>“Lena. “</cite>
</p>
<p>She looked down at him with a cold stare, the vial who took his powers gone. A slight smirk was gracing her face when she raised her eyebrows. </p>
<p>
  <cite>“What can I say Lex? You’ve become predictable. “ </cite>
</p>
<p>Watching her, he already knew what she was thinking. <br/>His little sister thought she had won. Finally, after all those years … but he wouldn’t be Lex Luthor if he didn’t have a backup plan to his backup plan. He knew the situation wasn’t exactly what he predicted, but there was still enough space for him to maneuver out of this situation. Manipulating Lena has always been his easiest trick. </p>
<p>
  <cite>“I left the journal for you, paired it with the mural, hoping you would remember this place and show up when I needed you. You know it just comes down to this sis. You can only count on blood… Come give me a hand. “</cite>
</p>
<p>He didn’t expect her to help him up when he stretched out his hand, but he wanted to give her some false sense of power, before he took it from her. Mentioning family and relying on the bond they once shared, always provoked some feelings and Lena’s never been as good at hiding them than the rest of the Luthors. Instead though, her hand was wandering behind her back coming to the front with a gun, she was pointing to his chest. Annoyed by his sisters attempt to demonstrate power, he took back his hand and rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>
  <cite>“Come on Lena. This is no time for theatrics. We both know, no matter how much you despise me, you’re not ruthless enough to pull that trigger. “</cite>
</p>
<p>Before he had any chance to further mock her, two shots echoed through the room. He stumbled back, shocked and angry that she shot him, but even more furious because he didn’t expect her to shoot. Looking down at his hand that was previously clutched to his chest, he felt and saw his own blood. </p>
<p>
  <cite>“The world will never be a safe place with you in it. “</cite>
</p>
<p>Turning his face back to her, the anger inside him was rising. His own sister had shot him. Twice. He had to admit, he was a little bit proud she did it. That she finally stood up against him. Unfortunately, at the same time, he took a closer look at her. He recognized her voice was slightly shaking, her lips trembling, and it sounded that she was rather trying to convince herself that she’s doing the right thing. Disappointment and anger flushing back into his mind, he knew what his final shot would be.</p>
<p>
  <cite>“Oh, brava. You did it Lena. You killed me. You’ve finally proved that I’ve been underestimating you all this time. “ </cite>
</p>
<p>His voice was clearly making fun of her. Her stare had gone cold when he showed her his blood smeared hand, and she was still pointing the weapon at him, trying to hide her emotions, and pretending to be the one in power. He pulled himself up to a chair, not breaking eye contact, while thoroughly studying her face determining how exactly he was going to break her. </p>
<p>
  <cite>“but when I’m gone, who will be left to be proud of you? Your friends? The joke’s on you. It’s always been on you. “</cite>
</p>
<p>The way the features of her face were slightly twitching was betraying her. He knew the effect his words were having on her and she had to gulp down heavily, fearing his brother knew more than she did. Knowing he had her full attention he was grabbing for the remote control and pushed a button. Behind him, the screens were turning alive and she faced them, only to find a video of the recent attack on her company.  </p>
<p>
  <cite>“Your friends have been lying to you from the start. Your boyfriend Jimmy, Alex, J’onn. That little alien runt Brainy. Even your own mother. They mocked you. Humiliated you. Betrayed you. <br/>Every. <br/>Last. <br/>One. “</cite>
</p>
<p>She was slowly lowering her weapon, while watching the videos on screen and hearing her brother talking. Every emotion left her face until she felt her eyes watering. The weapon hung forgotten by her side. Her mouth fell open, trying to say something, but she couldn’t get a word out. Instead, she kept staring at the screens, showing her best friend doing things no human could do. Realizing what Lex was trying to do, she tried to school her features back into a neutral position but found that she could only hold it for mere seconds. </p>
<p>
  <cite>“Denial is a very powerful thing isn’t it? It’s been standing right in front of you all this time and you chose not to see it. “</cite>
</p>
<p>Still facing the screens, she couldn’t believe the image of Kara burning down the photos of them. She turned to face Lex with horror in her eyes. With pity in his eyes and a mocking grin he kept talking.</p>
<p>
  <cite>“I’m about to die but at least I lived without ever being a fool. You’re left with no one and nothing… <br/>Kara Danvers is Supergirl. “ </cite>
</p>
<p>This seemed to kick her out of the fog she’s been in for the last minutes. A few seconds passed before she looked to the side, took the gun and laid it on the table next to her. She took a step forward, lowering her upper body to Lex’s height and leaning herself over the chair while trapping him between her arms. She slowly moved further forward, and he could feel her breath right beneath his ear, when she whispered.</p>
<p>
  <cite>“I know.”</cite>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soo… that’s it. Leave kudos and a comment if you liked it. Also, please tell me if you want this to continue, then I’ll see what I can do.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>